Getting Through to You
by thousand-miles
Summary: After their date there are still issues to deal with. House decides to visit Cameron again and Cameron doesn’t want to talk to him. HouseCameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Getting through to you

**Author:** thousandmiles

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned House… or Hugh for that matter, but I don't.

**Spoilers:** S1. Set after the events of the date in Love Hurts.

**Summary:** After their date there are still issues to deal with. House decides to visit Cameron again and Cameron doesn't want to talk to him. House/Cameron.

**Author's notes: **This is my first House MD fic. The show just started airing in the Netherlands and I was hooked immediately and shipped House and Cameron at once. I bought the S1 DVD's. And after seeing the date in Love Hurts, I got this fic idea. I wanted the story line to continue. House said quite a lot and I feel like Cameron would have reacted. We just didn't get to see it. I like an assertive Cameron who doesn't back down and can handle House. . So I decided to write it. And since this is the episode before Stacy enters the picture… let's forget about Stacy. Anyway, first fic. Not quite sure how long it's going to be or where I'm going to go with it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. English isn't my native language… so there might be a few grammar mistakes. Thanks to Trista for helping me out!

**Chapter one**

There was that familiar knock again. The one she really didn't want to hear at this moment. After last night's somewhat disastrous date, she wasn't quite sure what to do. She hated that she was an open book to the man with the great brain and ocean blue eyes that looked right through her. She hated it even more that it didn't seem to work the other way round.

The knocking on the door continued and she knew she could no longer hide. Reluctantly she opened the door half way, blocking him from looking inside her apartment. Maybe he would see it as a 'back off' sign.

Needing to get rid of him as soon as possible she decided to take a page out of his book. "What do you want?" She asked curtly.

"And hello to you too, sunshine."

A silence fell wherein House kept looking at Cameron, making her avert her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Gonna let me in?" He knocked on the wood of the doorway with his cane.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She needed to be strong with him and she didn't know if she could do that with him in her apartment. He had a way of turning things around, making her feel guilty when she hadn't done anything wrong. He confused her like no one else, yet she couldn't deny the feelings he evoked in her either.

House simply ignored her and pushed the door open, letting himself in. He took his time looking around. Her apartment was comfortable, light and warm. And orderly too. It all was so very… Cameron. Finally turning around he found Cameron a few steps away from the door. Her posture was defensive, her arms crossed, her eyes hard.

He knew his words last night had been too… direct. But this was who he was. She'd told him to be himself… and that's who he'd been. He'd gotten to an age where he wasn't going to change anymore. He was damaged good and she needed to know that. He didn't know yet if he was ready for his. He knew he had to be careful. For both their sakes. He'd been hurt before… more so than he wanted to admit. He wasn't going to let himself get hurt like that again. Then again, this was Cameron and to be honest with himself he didn't want her to walk away from him or the hospital. She was an excellent doctor and someone with a big heart. He needed someone like that around. He needed…, no wanted her around. At the moment he couldn't only admit that to himself.

She had it with the silence. "Are you going to speak or not? If not, there's the door."

"Feisty, aren't we?" He tilted his head to the side and watched her like he did so many times.

"Look, I'm not going to do this with you." She walked back to her door and opened it. "I believe you said all you needed to say yesterday. I don't need to hear more."

"I don't care." He didn't quite know how to handle this side of Cameron. She was clearly frustrated with him. But he didn't care. He wasn't going anywhere.

"And I don't want to hear it." She sighed. "Look, I'm tired. I don't need to hear your little speech again. Can you just go?"

"You know you asked for it." He said to her, his cane tapping on the floor.

Seeing he wasn't going to leave she closed the door again and leaned against it with her back. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted me to be myself. I was…, I can't help it if you don't like what I have to say."

"You have this idea that you've got me all figured out. That I'm this sweet, innocent, naïve girl that cannot handle the truth. I can and I can also handle you. Maybe I was that person once, someone who needed someone who was damaged… to heal them. But I've been down that road, House and it hurt like hell. I don't want to go there ever again."

"Then why me?"

"I wish I knew." She ran a hand through her hair. She was too tired for this conversation. "Can you ever really explain why you're attracted to someone? Why are you attracted to me?"

He kept silent. His bright blue eyes looking right through her and it unnerved her. "This is not just me, you know." As good as he was able to read her, she could read him too. Sure there were things about him that he didn't want her to see and made sure no one could see. But there were also things that she did see, whether he wanted her to or not. It was probably the latter. "You have your own issues to deal with. The fact that there's someone showing an interest in you scares you. The idea of letting someone close to you, opening yourself up to get hurt again, freaks you out. That's when you become ruder, more sarcastic and start pushing people away. It's what you're doing at the moment." And now she'd said more then she intended and she really wanted him gone. "How about you deal with that first. Then we can talk." Her words even surprised herself. But it was how she felt. Only if he was willing to face his own fears, would she be willing to give more of herself. "Now, get out." Not wanting to wait for him she left him alone in her living room and went to her bedroom where she closed the door behind her.

Some time later she still hadn't heard her front door and she knew House was still in her living room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled the familiar number. After a few rings someone answered. "Wilson, I need you to pick up House."

"Okay…, where?" The oncologist and House's best friend asked.

"My place."

"Your place? How did he end up there and why do I need to pick him up?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"He got here by himself. And I want him gone because he's being himself." She was tired and she wanted House gone. It was that simple. "Can you please pick him up?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Wilson realized how important it was to Cameron. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

TBC...


	2. Hang in there

**A/N: Thank you to those who read and reviewed. I'm glad you liked the beginning of this fic. I don't have the time to update very often because of work and the fanfic I write for my other fandom, but I had already written most of this chapter. Brought in Wilson because he's cool and House's friend. I like the thought of him being friends with Cameron too. Well hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Reviews, ideas, suggestions, remarks are welcome. No flames please!**

**Chapter two**

Almost fifteen minutes later she heard a knock on her front door. She wondered if House would open the door if she waited long enough. Not wanting to risk that House would chase Wilson away, she left her bedroom, crossed the living room –ignoring House as she walked by- and opened the door for the oncologist who'd also become her friend.

"Hey." He greeted her warmly, though with concerned eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She opened the door for him and stepped back to let him in. "Just take him with you, okay?"

Nodding, Wilson looked in the living room and spotted House on the couch watching TV. "Wilson, you decided to join the party? Or do you always visit Cameron at the end of the evening?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his friends.

"Come on. Let's go. You don't live here."

"I don't? See I was wondering what all the girly things were doing here." He pretended to think. "I am comfortable though so I don't want to leave."

"You have to."

"Don't want to." House smirked.

"You have to. This is not your house."

"But daddy, I don't want to leave!"

"Grow up!" Wilson mumbled as he grabbed House's arm and pulled him up. "Grab your cane and let's get out of here." Seeing that House wasn't reaching for the cane he warned his friend again. "Grab your cane or I'm going to drag you out of here. I don't care if you can walk or not. You are going to leave."

Surprisingly this seemed to convince House as he reluctantly grabbed his cane and followed Wilson to the door. Wilson waited for House to go first so he was sure House was actually gone and he could have a moment with Cameron.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He touched her shoulder.

"Yeah… he's just…" She couldn't find the right words to describe everything.

"How about we have lunch tomorrow?" Wilson suggested, knowing Cameron wanted to talk.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"Okay. See you tomorrow and try to get some rest."

House had watched the exchange with great interest. He couldn't hear what'd been said, but it wasn't hard to guess. Wilson was comforting her for the words he had spoken. He was probably apologizing for him. It wasn't surprising and Cameron had every right to kick him out. He couldn't deny that. He was rude and abrasive. That was the person he was and sometimes he hated that he wasn't able to change. Especially because he was dealing with Cameron.

"Let's go, House." Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder and gently pushed him towards the car.

The following day was Saturday and Cameron spend the morning cleaning her house. She always did that when she was confused. As if it helped clearing her mind. She hadn't slept much. House was on her mind and everything she'd said to him. She'd never expected she would actually say those things out loud to him. But she had and maybe that was a good thing. House needed to hear the truth once and for all. She just hadn't thought she would be the one to tell him the truth. Wilson had called that morning to confirm their lunch date. She wanted to talk to him because he was a good friend, but also because he knew House.

She met Wilson at a small lunchroom near the hospital, but still far enough that there weren't any doctors. She liked the place. The added bonus was that it was a sunny day and she could take a walk in the park after lunch. That always helped her relax and she needed that. When she arrived, Wilson was already there, sitting outside at a secluded table in the sun.

After ordering their food and drinks the real conversation began. "How much did you actually sleep?"

"A few hours I think."

"I don't know what you told him, but it sure hit home. He didn't say a word when I drove him back. Not even some sarcastic remark. Nothing." Seeing Cameron look down he reassured her. "You didn't do anything wrong. He probably needed to hear it." He knew Cameron well enough to know that she would talk when she was ready. He didn't need nor wanted to push her.

"He showed up at my apartment, practically pushed me aside to get in. I told him I wanted him gone, but he didn't want to listen." Her frustration with him was creeping through her voice. "He didn't say anything at all! And when he did start to talk, he said it was my fault. Why can't he look at himself and take the blame?" She put her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand. "I had enough and just got angry at him. You know he thinks he has me figured out, but he hasn't. I turned the tables on him and he didn't like that."

Wilson chuckled. To say that House didn't like it when people confronted him with his flaws was an understatement. There were a few things House didn't deal well with. One of those things was when people got close. But the biggest one was when he started to care for people. That's when House got angry at himself and started to push those people away. But ever since the injury with his leg House pushed people away even harder. He didn't let anyone get close anymore. He was so busy protecting himself that he didn't see that he was alienating himself. But Wilson had seen how Cameron had somehow gotten to House, probably without House truly realizing it. Now Cameron needed to be persistent and ignore House's insults. She was the only one who had found the weak spots in the protective walls House had built around himself. Wilson guessed she didn't even know she had more influence on House than anyone else.

"Don't give up on him just yet."

"Why not? Why should I be the one putting myself out there to get hurt?"

"Because you're only one who can really reach him."

"What's he so afraid of?" She needed to know.

"You." The answer was as simply as that. Seeing Cameron's confused look, Wilson tried to explain. "There's only one person who can really hurt him and that's you. You've made a great impact on him. More than he's willing to admit. He's been hurt before, big time, just like you. And now… he's just trying to protect himself. His way of doing that is by pushing the people he cares about away." Wilson took a sip of his coffee. "House doesn't trust easily. Himself nor anyone else. And he knows the meaning of denial like no one else. That's exactly what he's doing right now. He's pushing you away and denying what he feels for you. Because he thinks that's safer for him."

"I know it's difficult, Allison, but you need to be persistent if this is really what you want. If you're not sure then you'd better back away before either of you gets hurt. And I'm pretty sure at least one of you will be hurt. Are you sure?"

Was she sure? That was a difficult question. She knew what she felt for him and knew she wanted him. And she was pretty sure he was worth it. But she didn't want to do this all alone, she couldn't. This couldn't be a one way street. "I'm sure… I just can't do this alone. I need something from him too. Some acknowledgement that I'm not setting myself up to be hurt again."

"Trust me… you're not alone in this. He knows it, he just has to come to terms with it. He'll keep pushing you away. Let him know that he can't push you away. That you'll keep coming back. He needs to know that, needs to know that you won't leave him."

TBC...


End file.
